


Between Adventures and Times

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode: s01e02 The End of the World, Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, GFY, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets and supershorts for Doctor Who written as part of my Travel Collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Verdant

Here, the rain has a green tint to it, microscopic hints of the life that seeds the clouds high above to bring rain on the vast plains of the planet. The puddles are verdant, rivers emerald and malachite, oceans jade and turquoise fading into sapphire and slate where life slips into deeper waters beyond the reach of sunlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "rain".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [A Misty Veil](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1276502).


	2. Jabe

She is beautiful. Tall, green-leaved, intelligent. She speaks of traveling the stars, of seeing worlds beyond their forest, and all he wants is to see her achieve her dream. He gives her everything he can, and hopes only that she'll pay him some regard in return. And when he hears of her death far from home, in the service of others, he mourns her loss while celebrating her life and her sacrifice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "tree".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Branching From the Center](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1539051).


	3. Subconscious

Every strong breeze suggest something to her subconscious that she can't quite grasp, and makes her cross with everyone. Some days it's enough to make her want to scream, and she shuts herself in her room until she feels able to deal with the world. She doesn't understand, and yet there's a part of her that says she does, but she isn't allowed to know. It makes no sense, and she doesn't know if it ever will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "wind".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Sky-Song](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1471349).


End file.
